Prusha
by dsf42
Summary: AU. When angels came down... the Pawn was there.


** This is my first try at AU. Not at fantasy/paranormal though. I was planning on making this my own with my own characters but my fictionpress has been dead for a while now. BTW, the characters are definitely OOC here. :O**

**I told you guys that Rooftop Talks will be my last for a while, but I lied. xD This'll be my last for a while until I get settled down. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no characters. Except a few OC I guess.**

* * *

Fourteen days.

Every night for the past fourteen days a sleek black car sat a few blocks away from my house.

I know I shouldn't be alarmed since it's quite far from my house, but I couldn't help but feel like I'm being watched.. since that car came. I shivered passing by it; its color blending in well with the dim yellow light a lamppost cast upon it. Pure matted black, even the rims. I couldn't see if there was anyone inside since the windows were tinted and they only reflected my anxious face back at me.

I hurried my steps, hearing Agasa-Hakase start his mantra of praying loudly while surrounded by dozens of eerily lit candles... He also started that around fourteen days ago. Though he had a creepy vibe even before that, always muttering about devils and angels and the end of humanity. When I was a kid, I used to believe all his gibberish and even hung out inside his house when Mom and Dad fought, which was almost always. He had a granddaughter named Ai I used to play with, and for some reason she suddenly disappeared. When I asked him, he grumbled something about "letting go of the celestic young one". I shrugged and thought maybe her parents had come to take her back.

About two houses before mine, a few away from the car, I heard a click of metal hitting metal as a sudden gust of wind blew, flinging my hair in front of my face. I grasped at my locks with both hands, settling them quickly in a high ponytail and was suddenly rewarded by the scene in front of me as my eyes lost the obscurity blocking it:

Three fingers, the fore finger, middle and ring, was pointed at me, the pinky tucked in a pale palm along with the thumb, the person having long bright white hair, his cold jaw-set face wearing an impassive look, silver eyes (contacts?) looking slightly to the left. He looked frightening, wearing white all over; contrasting with his cold features. I barely registered the way his hand was pointing right between my eyes as I gazed to where he was looking.

A man quite the opposite of the white-haired guy stood beside him with a smirk, the balls of his feet balancing on the curb of the sidewalk, a gun pointed directly at the white man's temple. His smirk widened, black hair bouncing slightly from his movements, a weird cowlick sticking up in the back of his head. His blue eyes held no emotion, betraying his playful smirk, "Touch her and your going to hell, seraph." he said, his deep emotionless voice startling me into finally taking in my situation.. What the hell was happening?

The 'seraph', as the other man called him, stiffened slightly before lowering his hand. The other man did the same with his gun, "You know full well not to come into our business, hunter. Your jurisdiction is somewhere else." he huffed.

"Maybe, but she's in your hit list," he loosely pointed his gun at me, which made me flinch and step back before he tucked it in the waistband of his black jeans, "and I can't let her die on my watch."

"And why not?"

He grinned, disappearing in a rush of wind only to appear right behind me, "I want you to run to the old geezer's house when I say so." he whispered in my ear, and for some reason I knew who he was talking about. He stepped around me gracefully before addressing the white-haired man, "And is that any of your business, you fake angel?" he tucked his hand together behind him, holding out three fingers, counting each off slowly.

_Three._

"Of course, scoundrel, Anokata wants her.. in custody."

_Two._

"You wanted to kill her."

_One._

"I only wanted to to sedate her, fingers aren't.. weapons, little hunter." he smiled, cold and unforgiving.

_Now._

For some reason, my legs had moved of their own accord as I darted through the lawns separating me and Agasa-Hakase's house. The door was ajar, as if expecting me, and I flung myself inside, shutting the door with as much force as my adrenaline pumped arms could. I ran towards the window overlooking the porch to see what had happened, seeing only the black-haired man as he gazed upward to the dark starless sky. He turned towards me, winked and disappeared in another gust of wind.

Distantly, I heard the roar of an engine come to life and drive off.

"Quite a night, wouldn't you say?"

I turned, flashing an apologetic smile to the old man, "I'm sorry for barging in, Hakase. There was, uh..." I trailed off, unable to find a proper excuse for what had just happened.

"The seraph and the pawn, you mean?"

I quirked a brow, "Pawn?"

"The Used, The King's servant, butler," he counted off, "There are more terms for him," he said 'him' in a very familiar way as if he knew who the black-haired man was, "but my favorite to use is the Protector."

The adrenaline slowly left me, making my hormone muddled mind clear as I shook my head, "Am I supposed to believe all this?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I mean, this is all just one big huge.. prank..?" Even I sounded unsure of myself.

He smiled, his eyes gazing out the window, "That's entirely up to you, Ran-kun." he said, looking back to me, "Would you like some tea?"

I shook my head once again, trying to get the image of the creepy white-haired man away from my mind, "No thanks, Hakase. Dad's probably whining for food right now." I said, walking back towards the door, "Besides, it's already pretty late." I glanced to the clock hanging just above the archway leading to the living room where the porch window was at: 10:15.

He nodded, opening the door for me, "Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight."

_-dsf-_

Inside my house, a small two bedroom bungalow, I found my Dad sprawled across the sofa in our living room, snoring without a care in the world. My father is a failure of a detective, unable to acquire a single case within a span of months. My Mom was a successful lawyer, she.. passed away when I was seven, and from then I've been caring for my father. I work as a secretary for my best friend's company, keeping her in line included in the job description. I sighed, shaking my Dad awake, "Go to sleep on your bed."

He yawned, grumbling, the smell of alcohol permeating from his mouth, "I'm fine here. Leave me alone."

I frowned, trying to keep my temper in check. My Dad became a miserable mess since Mom died, and for a long time I've been holding a grudge against him for leaving me to fend for myself. I breathed in deeply, heading for the kitchen for a small snack before fixing up Sonoko's schedule for tomorrow.

My thoughts drifted to the.. 'event' that had happened. I'm not one to be logical, but my faith in God isn't always true.. So I settled on something my heart could take: it was probably a hallucination. I never ate lunch today and I've been holding a headache for hours. _Yup, just a hallucination._ I rubbed my eyes, heading to my bedroom with a plate of mac and cheese. _Another long night, huh?_

_-dsf-_

The next day found myself rushing to work. For some reason my alarm didn't go off and I'm here chasing time to get to work before Sonoko. The event from last night far behind my mind.

"Good morning, Mouri-san."

I turned as I entered the revolving doors of the high rise, "Good morning, Tetsuya-san." I greeted the spiky blonde-haired man, "Is Sonoko in?"

He shook his head, "You know the Queen." he winked.

I giggled, turning around to head to the elevators and up to my office, clashing against a rush of people trying to punch in on time and avoid Sonoko's wrath. The company president was more of just an eccentric lady; for someone who's married and thirty, she liked... 'hunting for men'. I always wondered how Kyougoku-san handles her.

I never went to college, and felt really happy when Sonoko offered me a job as her secretary. Though I did feel a bit annoyed at her pity.. but desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

I smiled when my door burst open, never looking up from the paperwork I was filing for Sonoko to sign, "Ran! Let's go out!" Sonoko screamed, stomping over, "I want that italian you promised!"

I looked at her, eyebrows raised in question, "..Italian what?"

She huffed, "Not the Italian hottie we saw the other day, okay?" she said, "I mean food. A woman cannot function without food." she nodded sagely.

I chuckled, "You just got in."

"So? Its already ten!" she whined.

"Our lunch isn't until twelve-thirty." I looked back down at the papers, "These are the proposals to a few mergers and new products, review them. Though I don't think merging with any company in this list is a good idea." I muttered, briefing her as I skimmed at the papers before handing it to her.

She took it grudgingly, "We're going out after I finish this." she grumbled as she headed towards the door.

I grinned, "Make sure you read it! Don't just sign things!" I called after her, hearing her snort as she slammed the door shut.

I sighed, dropping my smile and logging on the computer to check mail.

_-dsf-_

Two hours later found myself and Sonoko walking down the streets of downtown Tokyo to hunt down Italian food. "Anything new happen lately?" she asked, looking at different signs that might appeal to her stomach.

"We see each other everyday, how can there be something new that's gonna happen?" I mumbled, my gaze shifting to the busy streets.

"You'll never know my dear Ran," she started, making exaggerating movements with her arms as she walked in front of me, "something magical may have happened last night or last week or last month that I never knew." she joked and I froze, remembering last night. Images flowing through my mind like lightning. I noticed Sonoko stop, looking at me with a frown, "Are you okay, Ran?"

I nodded, smiling softly, "I'm fine, just remembered something." I told her, dusting imaginary dust from my pencil skirt.

"What?" she asked, still frowning as we restarted our trek.

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Try me." she smirked, taunting yet ever so friendly.

I smiled slightly, trying to find words that wouldn't sound too crazy, "Last night," I started, oblivious to the stumbling man holding a cup of steaming hot coffee, "I saw an angel."

The stumbling man crashed into the lady in walking ahead of me and Sonoko, sending them toppling over each other and the coffee flying like a projectile straight towards me. Sonoko screamed and before I had the time to react, extremely hot coffee came spilling to my chest and stomach. I stifled a scream, closing my eyes tight at the searing pain as I doubled over, crouching and hugging my knees to my chest. I heard Sonoko cursing at the man and another voice, deep, familiar and soothing, telling me to uncurl on myself. I did as he said, tears escaping my eyes as my blouse rubbed on tender skin. I felt hands carry me bridal style, slinging my arm over a neck and I opened my eyes to find blue...

"You." I breathed.

He smirked, eyes still as blank as the city night sky without its stars, "Yeah, me."

"Where's Sonoko?" I asked, my voice awfully hoarse.

"Wait, Shinichi-kun!" I heard Sonoko call out, "I'm going with you!"

His blue orbs flicked towards the voice of my best friend, "Go back to your office, I got her." he said, lowering me into leather seats of a pristine looking black car.

"You know Sonoko?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want to, yeah." he muttered before closing the door.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Do you guys know who Tetsuya is? He's from one of the good cases and sad ones. :)**


End file.
